


Last Epistle by aprilwitching [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone Poldma has always already been saying goodbye. In her own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Epistle by aprilwitching [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Epistle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453058) by [aprilwitching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilwitching/pseuds/aprilwitching). 



**Title** : Last Epistle  
 **Author** : aprilwitching  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
 **Character** : Calla/Persephone  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : Major Character Death  
 **Summary** : Persephone Poldma has always already been saying goodbye. In her own way.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4453058?view_adult=true)  
**Length** 0:27:04  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Last%20Epistle,%20by%20aprilwitching.mp3)


End file.
